Light fixtures are displayed for sale by being suspended from a ceiling. Potential purchasers of such fixture obtain a distorted impression as to the fixture since they are looking upwardly at the suspended fixture. There is a need for a simple and reliable device for selectively lowering a fixture on display to an elevation corresponding generally to the elevation that the fixture will have when it is used in a home. The present invention is directed to a solution of that problem.